Sabo
602,000,000 |debut = Rozdział 583; Odcinek 494 |japanese voice = Junko Takeuchi (dziecko) Tōru Furuya (dorosły) |affiliation = Armia rewolucjonistów |devilfruits = Płom-Płomieniowoc |height = 100 cm (jako dziesięciolatek) 187 cm}} Sabo – szef sztabu armii rewolucjonistów, przybrany brat Monkey D. Luffy'ego i Portgas D. Ace'a, a także syn szlachcica Outlooka III. Jego rodzice adoptowali Sterry'ego, obecnego króla Królestwa Goa, jednak Sabo nie uznaje go za swojego brata. W młodym wieku Sabo uciekł od swoich szlacheckich rodziców z Królestwa Goa, by żyć samotnie w Szarym Terminalu. Tam poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się z Acem. Pięć lat później (12 przed obecnymi wydarzeniami) poznał też Luffy'ego i wspólnie przewali się "braćmi" po przysiędze braterstwa przypieczętowanej czarkami gorzałki. Dzielili też wspólne marzenie zostania piratami i poszukiwania wolności. Początkowo Sabo planował wypłynąć w morze w wieku 17 lat. Jednak po tym jak jego rodzice go złapali i rozdzielili go od przybranych braci, Sabo zdecydował się wypłynąć wcześniej, lecz jego łódź została zniszczona przez Niebiańskiego Smoka tuż po rozpoczęciu podróży. Po tym wydarzeniu Sabo został uznany za martwego, jednak w rzeczywistości został uratowany przez Dragona i dołączył do Rewolucjonistów. Stracił większość swoich wspomnień, lecz odzyskał je w wyniku szoku po śmierci Ace'a na Marineford. Obecnie nagroda za jego głowę wynosi 602,000,000. Wygląd Gdy miał 10 lat, miał krótkie kręcone blond włosy i brakowało mu jednego zęba. Zawsze nosił duży czarny cylinder z parą niebieskich okularów owiniętych wokół niego, niebieski żakiet z podwiniętymi rękawami, i parę jasnoniebieskich szortów spinanych paskiem z klamrą. Zanim zdecydował zamieszkać w Szarym Terminalu ubierał się w białe stroje, przystające szlacheckiemu dzieciakowi. Obecnie Sabo stał się bardzo wysokim mężczyzną o blond falowanych włosach. Ubiera się tak jak za młodu oprócz tego. Na jego twarzy widać ogromną bliznę zdobytą podczas wybuchu statku. Galeria Główna seria Sabo_at_Age_10.png|Sabo w wieku 10 lat. Sabo_at_Age_12.png|Sabo w wieku 12 lat w anime. Sabo_at_Age_17.png|Sabo w wieku 17 lat w anime. Sabo_After_Returning_Home.png|Strój Sabo w jego rodzinnym domu. Sabo_Soldier_Portrait.png|Sabo przebrany za strażnika Mariejois. Sabo_Chapter_771.png|Schemat kolorów Sabo w mandze. Sabo_as_Lucy.png|Sabo jako Lucy. Sabo_Baltigo.png|Sabo bez płaszcza i kapelusza. Sabo_Levely_Arc_Outfit.png|Strój Sabo podczas Reverie. Sabo's Wanted Poster.png|List gończy Sabo. Gry wideo Sabo_in_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Sabo w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Lucy_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Sabo jako "Lucy" w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Pirate_Warriors_3_Sabo.png|Sabo w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. Lucy_Pirate_Warriors_3.png|Sabo jako "Lucy" w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Revolutionary_Sabo_(Artwork).png|Grafika Sabo z One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Lucy-Sabo_(Artwork).png|Grafika Sabo jako Lucy'ego w One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Film_Gold_Sabo_(Artwork).png|Grafika Sabo w stroju z Film: Gold w One Piece: Burning Blood. Sabo_Thousand_Storm.png|Sabo w One Piece Thousand Storm. Sabo_Chief_of_Staff_Thousand_Storm.png|Sabo (jako szef sztabu) w One Piece Thousand Storm. Sabo_Lucy_Thousand_Storm.png|Sabo jako Lucy w One Piece Thousand Storm. Sabo_Pirate_Coat_Thousand_Storm.png|Sabo w pirackim płaszczu w One Piece Thousand Storm. Sabo_Baltigo_Suit_Thousand_Storm.png|Sabo w stroju z Baltigo w One Piece Thousand Storm. Sabo_Will_of_Fire_Thousand_Storm.png|Sabo w ognistym stroju w One Piece Thousand Storm. Sabo_Jumputi.png|Sabo w Jumputi Heroes. Sabo_Pirate_Warriors_4.png|Sabo w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. Inne Sabo_in_Film_Gold.png|Sabo w [One Piece Film: Gold. Sabo_in_Stampede.png|Sabo w One Piece: Stampede. SBS90_Sabo.png|Sabo w wieku 40 i 60 lat, a także jego wersja z rzeczywistości, w której coś poszło nie tak. Log_Sabo.png|Sabo na okładce One Piece Log Collection. Osobowość Sabo ma charakter bardzo podobny do Luffy'ego. Zazwyczaj jest uśmiechnięty i oddany przyjaciołom, jednak potrafi być poważny jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja. Jest ciekawy świata, jego największym pragnieniem było uwolnienie się od szlachetnego rodu. Relacje Rodzina Ojciec Sabo nie mógł porozumieć się z ojcem, który był typowym przedstawicielem szlachty. W przeciwieństwie od niego nie nazywał zwykłych ludzi śmieciami i chętniej rozmawiał z nimi niż z innymi przedstawicielami szlachty. Doszło w końcu do takiej sytuacji, że Sabo uciekł z domu, a wrócił tylko po to żeby uratować życie swoim dwóm przybranym braciom. Outlook III myślał tylko o tym aby wydać Sabo za księżniczkę co podniosło by status ich rodziny, czego Sabo nie mógł zaakceptować. Matka Łączyły ją z Sabo fatalne relacje. Podczas gdy Sabo szukał w niej oparcia ją interesowało tylko dobro nazwiska i statusu społecznego. Kiedy Sabo pobił się z dzieckiem ważniejszej rodziny szlacheckiej zignorowała ona własnego syna i starała się obłaskawić drugą rodzinę. Sterry Sterry i Sabo z miejsca się znienawidzili. Jako, że Sterry w oczach rodziców Sabo miał zastąpić ich syna oraz już w tak młodym wieku był uosobieniem wszystkich negatywnych cech szlachty Sabo myślał o nim jak o wrogu, ale powstrzymywał się przy rodzicach. Przybrani bracia Ace Sabo miał z nim bardzo bliskie relacje. Przyjaźnili się długo jeszcze zanim poznali Luffy'ego. Razem mięli marzenie by wyruszyć na morze i zostać piratami. Aby ich cel się zrealizował woleli nie tracić czasu i już od młodych lat zbierali skarby i pieniądze, które wcześniej kradli ludziom. Ukrywali je w drzewie, uściślając wycięli małe na pozór okienko w grubej gałęzi, tworząc z niego "drzwiczki". Było jednak tam dużo miejsca i mogli ukryć w nim duże ilości skarbów. Sabo i Ace często ze sobą rywalizowali, jako, że byli z tego samego wieku, walki kończyły się remisem, a co do okradania z pieniędzy mieszkańców, w tym zawsze wygrywał Ace. Mimo tego nie brali sobie do serca który z nich wygrał, bo zawsze byli dla siebie przyjacielscy i we wszystkim się wspierali. Luffy Sabo był dużo milszy dla Luffy'ego od Ace'a, który często się z niego nabijał i przeważnie uważał za słabeusza. Sabo w takich chwilach się śmiał i pocieszał młodego Luffy'ego tak, żeby nie brał sobie do serca uwag starszego brata. Monkey był słabszy i młodszy od pozostałej dwójki, dlatego Sabo troszczył się o niego i chronił go. Do dziś go chroni, w akcie na Dressrosie, walczy z Isshou, by ten nie dopadł jego młodszego braciszka. Następnie ponownie mówi Koali, że nie pozwoli by Luffy'emu się stała krzywda, zwłaszcza dlatego, że nie chce on stracić kolejnego brata. Rewolucjoniści Dragon Sabo bardzo szanuje Dragona. Koala Wydaje się dobrze znać Sabo, a także jego relacje z Luffym i Acem. Była przy nim kiedy opłakiwał śmierć przybranego brata. Przyjechała też z nim do Dressrosy co może oznaczać, że jest w jego oddziale. Historia Sabo urodził się w Goa dla rodziców, którzy dążyli do tego aby ich syn poślubił Royal Princess, aby ich nazwisko bezpieczne. Pewnego dnia został zraniony w walce z chłopcem z innej rodziny szlacheckiej, który użył noża, ale matka Sabo natychmiast zaczęła przepraszać ze łzami w oczach do chłopca z rodziny szlacheckiej, jakby dla niej najważniejsza była naprawa stosunków z rodziną, a nie jej syn. Zdając sobie sprawę, że był niczym więcej niż sposobem na to by jego rodzice, byli bogaci i sławni. Sabo uciekł, pozostawiając swoich rodziców, aby myśleli, że nie żyje. Niedługo potem spotkał Ace'a. Kilka miesięcy później, Ace przybywa do Gray Terminal, po zgubieniu Luffy'ego po drodze. Sabo mówi Ace, że jest późno i że on sam ukończył pracę zbiórek. Ace odpowiada, że to nie jego akcja, a następnie wręcza mu zebrane pieniądze. Sabo liczy się z tym że Ace zbiera więcej pieniędzy od niego. Ace mówi, że jeszcze długa droga, zanim będą mogli kupić statek piracki. Sabo wkłada pieniądze w ukrytej pod ziemią skrytki. Luffy, słysząc ich rozmowę, nagle pojawia się i mówi, że też chce być piratem. Sabo i Ace, nie są zadowoleni, że Luffiemu w końcu udało się dogonić Ace'a. Zdeterminowani karzą luffiemu dochowac tajemnicy o skrytce pod ziemią albo go zabiją. Następnie para piratów ściga małych złodziei z Grey Terminal i porywa Luffy'ego. Luffy bity i szantażowany nie zdradza położenia skrytki. W tym samym czasie Sabo przenosi skrytke w inne miejsce i czeka razem z Ace na przyjście Piratów. Kiedy po dłuższym czasie piraci nie przybywają Ace domyśla się, że Luffy nie wyjawił tajemnicy i biegną mu z ratunkiem. Kiedy tam docierają zaczyna się walka z piratami i wtedy też do nich przybywają z pomocą Górscy bandyci. Po walce, wracają do lasu zarówno pokryci bandażami Sabo i reszta i jak w jego zwyczaju (Ace) mówi: "Nie ucieknę", nawet w obliczu walki z prawdziwymi piratami. W wyniku walki, Bluejam bez wątpienia przyjdzie po nich. Luffy płacze i dziękuje Ace za uratowanie go. Portgas traci cierpliwość, choć Sabo zatrzymuje go od uderzenia Luffy, i żąda,odpowiedzi, dlaczego Luffy był tak zdeterminowany, by utrzymać ich w tajemnicy i stać się ich przyjaciółmi, nawet po torturach Luffy wykrzykuje, że nie ma nikogo innego. Opuszczając wysypisko śmieci, aby zamieszkać z Ace',m i Luffy'm w Colubo Mountain. Na miejscu Sabo grzecznie wita Dadan i przedstawia się. Dadan rozpoznaje imię i mówi, że słyszała o nim wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy , mimo to Sabo odpowiada, że on też słyszał nieprzyjemne rzeczy o niej. Sabo przebywa z Bandytami przez nieokreślony czas, w trakcie którego, Ace i Luffy organizują walki i polowania na dzikie zwierzęta. Pewnego dnia w Mieście krawędzi , Sabo zostaje zauważony przez ojca i natychmiastowo ucieka. Ace i Luffy odnajdują szlachcica, a później dowiadują się, co Sabo ukrywał. Chłopiec niechętnie ujawnia prawdę o szlacheckim pochodzeniu. Po wyjawieniu sekretu nawołuje Ace'a i Luffy'ego, do tego żeby wypłynąć na morze i stać się wolnymi piratami, ujawniając, że jego marzeniem jest zobaczyć świat i napisać o tym książkę. Fabuła Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Dressrosa mały|200px|Sabo wchodzi na arenę. Sabo pojawia się w Koloseum i spotyka Luffy'ego, Bartolomeo i rannego Bellamy'ego. Wymija Barto i zaczyna rozmawiać z Luffym. Potem kontaktuje się z Koalą i rozmawia z nią o Robin. Dziewczyna pyta się go czy płacze. On zaprzecza, a ona zaczyna go pocieszać, że nie wiadomo, co by się stało gdyby był na Marineford podczas śmierci Ace'a. Mówi jej żeby skontaktowała się z nim, kiedy potwierdzi sytuację w podziemiu i zapowiada, że zdobędzie diabelski owoc Ace'a. Podczas finału Bloku D komentuje sytuacje na arenie, jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności Rebecci, ale i tak jest pewien swego. Jako Lucy spotyka się z nią po walce, wita się i ostrzega przed tym, co się będzie działo. Mówi, że Dressrosa przypomina mu rodzinny kraj. Kiedy rozpoczyna się finał nie może się doczekać i czuje gęsią skórkę. Jako pierwszy wchodzi na arenę. Zaczyna oceniać swoich przeciwników. Podczas walki zauważa bojownika, który ma przypiętą skrzynkę z Płom-Płomieniowocem i natychmiast na niego skacze. Atakuje go Diamante ogromnym mieczem, ale Lucy łamie go swoją gazrurką. mały|200px|lewo|Sabo walczy z Burgessem. Jesus Burgess przygotowuje się do ataku, Sabo nie rusza się z Bojownika i przygotowuje „Smocze Pazury”. Kiedy dochodzi do ataku pokrywa swoją rękę Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia i atakuje wysunięte ramię przeciwnika miażdżąc jego zbroję. Rebecca pada po ciosie zadanym przez Diamante. Widząc to nakazuje Barto ją chronić, sam rusza na Burgessa. Kiedy zabawki wracają do swoich oryginalnych postaci Sabo wykorzystuje zdezorientowanie tłumu i wbija przepojone Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia ręce w podłoże. Mówi Rebeccę, że była kukiełką w rękach kraju, wszystko ma swoje źródło i słaby punkt. Używa techniki „Smoczy Pazur: Smoczy Podmuch”, aby zniszczyć arenę. Diamante pyta co narobił, odpowiada że pokazuje jedynie swoją gotowość do wygranej. Skacze na Bojownika z nagrodą i rozrywa skrzynkę. Mówi, że wygrał walkę. Upomina sędziego, że wygrać miał ten, kto zdobędzie owoc i aby życzyli mu smacznego, po czym zjada owoc. Dogania Bartolomeo i przechwytuje Rebeccę. Mimowolnie uwalnia płomienie i zauważa, że nie czuje ich gorąca. Mówi, że pożycza od Ace’a technikę. Skacze w górę i Ognistą Pięścią wybija ogromną dziurę w arenie. Wszyscy spadają na niższy poziom. Pojawia się Koala i Hack z ubraniami Sabo. Rebecca pyta się, kim jest i kim był pierwszy Lucy. Odpowiada, że pierwszym był człowiek wart 400 milionów, przyszły król piratów słomiany kapelusz Luffy. On sam należy do armii rewolucjonistów, a Luffy to jego młodszy brat. Mówi, że broń produkowana na Dressrosie służy w wojnach na całym świecie, a oni przybyli żeby to zakończyć. Stwierdza, że nie znajdują się w hali produkcyjnej i że gdyby ją odkryli byłby to niezły prezent dla Dragona. Docierają do portu handlowego gdzie spotykają Robin, Usoppa i krasnoludki z Królestwa Tontatta. Następnie wysłuchują wiadomości Doflamingo. Kiedy Barto zachwyca się spotkaniem dwójki Słomianych Każe mu się zamknąć. Jest wściekły, że nawet on trafił na czarną listę Doflamingo. Widząc reakcję byłych zabawek na nagrodę wyznaczoną za Usoppa każe wszystkim wydostać się na powierzchnię, ochrania ich ucieczkę. Później rusza do centrum miasta i zastępuje drogę członkom marynarki. Mówi, że jako rewolucjonista nie pozwoli im przejść, a w zasadzie jako starszy brat. Kiedy zostaje zaatakowany po kolei miażdży bronie używane przez marynarzy. Zadziwiają się jego silnymi rękami, odpowiada, że nazywa je szponami, ponieważ są silne jak smocze szpony. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Wice-admirała Bastille i bez problemu miażdży jego naginatę, a następnie hełm. Nagle Fioletowy Tygrys wzywa meteor, który zostaje pocięty przez Ptasią Klatkę Doflamingo, a następnie miażdży Sabo. Szybko odbudowuje swoje ciało i mówi, że nie przywykł jeszcze do luksusu nowej mocy. Przyznaje, że jest przybranym bratem Luffy'ego i Ace'a oraz, że jeśli Luffy będzie go potrzebował niezależnie od miejsca i czasu ruszy mu na pomoc. Ponieważ nigdy więcej nie chce przez to przechodzić. Następnie on i Admirał ścierają się używając swoich mocy. mały|200px|Sabo je Płom-Płomieniowoc. Po walce znajduje go Koala i krzyczy na niego, że miał jedynie utrzymać pozycje a nie walczyć z Admirałem. Sabo odpiera, że zrobił to dla brata i nic innego go nie obchodzi. Wściekła dziewczyna rozciąga mu twarz, a on przypomina sobie słowa Admirała po zakończonym pojedynku. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Reverie Umiejętności i moce Sabo opanował bardzo potężną technikę nazywaną Smoczym Pazurem. Dzięki niej był w stanie zniszczyć arenę Koloseum Corrida, zmiażdżyć czaszkę oraz broń Bastille'a oraz bazookę używaną przez jednego z marines. Sabo powiedział, że nie może przyzwyczaić się do luksusu swojej nowej mocy ponieważ i tak z przyzwyczajenia wszystkiego unika. To, fakt, że jest nr 2 wśród rewolucjonistów oraz to, że bez strachu staje przeciwko Isshou wskazuje na niesamowite zdolności bojowe. Diabelski Owoc mały|200px|Sabo używa mocy Płom-Płomieniowocu. Sabo zjadł Płom-Płomieniowoc, który wcześniej należał do Ace'a. Dzięki mocy owocu może kontrolować, wytwarzać i stać się płomieniem. Sabo bardzo szybko opanował jedną z technik Ace'a, Ognistą Pięść. Przy pomocy mocy owocu dokonał wielu zniszczeń w Koloseum i odsłonił niższe poziomy. Później miał problemy z kontrolowaniem mocy ponieważ wielokrotnie sam się zapalał, ale kiedy "zmiażdżył" go pocięty meteor Isshou bardzo szybko powrócił do postaci człowieka. Dominacja Sabo opanował dwa typy Dominacji. Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia mały|200px|Smoczy Pazur Sabo z użyciem Dominacji. Sabo użył Dominacji Koloru Ubrojenia podczas walki z Jesusem Burgessem. Był w stanie zniszczyć jego zbroję oraz ochronić się przed jego atakiem. Wzbogacił także tą Dominacją swoją technikę Pięść Smoczego Szponu: Smoczy Szpon, dzięki temu był w stanie zniszczyć arenę Koloseum Corrida. Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji Sabo świetnie opanował Dominację Koloru Obserwacji. W anime uniknął wielu wystrzelonych w siebie pocisków. Ekwipunek Sabo w wieku 10 lat do walki posługiwał się metalową rurą o sporej długości. Tą też bronią posługuje się w obecnym czasie, co można było ujrzeć jak wchodził na arenę Koloseum Corrida, przebrany za Lucy'ego. Główne walki * Sabo i Portgas D. Ace kontra Porchemy * Sabo kontra Portgas D. Ace (wiele razy) * Sabo kontra Monkey D. Luffy (wiele razy) * Finał Koloseum Corrida ** Lucy (Sabo) kontra walcząca ryba ** Lucy (Sabo) kontra Diamante ** Lucy (Sabo) kontra Jesus Burgess * Sabo kontra Marynarka * Sabo kontra Bastille * Sabo kontra Isshou * Sabo kontra Jesus Burgess * Armia rewolucjonistów kontra Piraci Czarnobrodego (niepokazana) * Sabo, Morley, Karasu, Lindbergh kontra Isshou i Zielony Byk (niepokazana) Niekanoniczne walki * Sabo, Portgas D. Ace i Monkey D. Luffy kontra wielki tygrys * Sabo, Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy i Naguri kontra wielki niedźwiedź * Sabo, Portgas D. Ace i Monkey D. Luffy kontra członkowie załogi Bluejama * Sabo kontra Hack * Sabo kontra Bartholomew Kuma i Monkey D. Dragon * Sabo kontra armia nienazwanego królestwa * Sabo kontra Rob Lucci Ciekawostki * Sabo, Ace i Luffy noszą charakterystyczne dla siebie kapelusze. * Postać Sabo przypomina nieco postać Artfula Dodgera z opowieści Oliver Twist. Obaj w wieku młodzieńczymi byli złodziejami i nosili czarny cylinder oraz koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. * W piątym rankingu popularności postaci One Piece zajął 5 miejsce, a w szóstym spadł na 9 miejsce. Nawigacja ca:Sabo de:Sabo en:Sabo es:Sabo fr:Sabo id:Sabo it:Sabo pt:Sabo ru:Сабо tr:Sabo Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rewolucjoniści Kategoria:Szlachta z Goa Kategoria:Byli piraci Kategoria:Rodzina Dadan Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia